Every variety of conventional wash stands is normally set in fixed type in bathroom or at one corner of the house, which kind of arrangement shows various disadvantages as exampled hereinafter:
1. It is not convenient for use in fixed type.
2. After gotten a wash, faucet should be turned off by hand which may cause the clean hands be contaminated and would not get to the end of cleaning and sanitation.
3. In small restaurants or eateries the conventional wash stand can not be set at best convenient location for customers to wash their hands before and after meal.
The present invention provides a portable hands-free wash stand, which is characterized in that:
1. It is portable and can be pushed or pulled by hands to any desired location.
2. It has a foot pedal operation system to control water volume and heater so as to keep the washed hands free from touch and contamination.
3. It has a feed pipe control switch to control the outflow of warm water and cool water for the convenience of use.
4. Both clean water and waste water are separately collected in respective clean water storage tank and waste water storage tank to avoid any contamination.
5. When clean water is used up, the wash stand can be moved to a specific location for filling clean water and discharging waste water.